New Patheon!
by Yami No Okami
Summary: Okay so here's the deal Ash's mom confesses that their's an older 'Patheon' than her own...WEEEELLL The female that advises the Elders of this Patheon it pissed 'cause there's Damions in her territory...well....Hell breaks loose .
1. Chapter 1

**Me**:HEYLOW!!! I'm Ookami-sama and I just got bored one day and went what if...well everyone who's ever written a story knows how that goes...So ANYWAY I'd just finished reading...the book after Stryker's (I forgot.) and went hmmmmm......-evil laughter- and and so this is how this one came to be....I dont know if I'll continue it...perobably but It'll be a while this had no romance...well I dont _know_ if it will but....well nevermind!!

**Acheron**: -walks up-You talk too much...

**Me**: -sighs- I know this is what happens when I've had a very LARGE RedBull and I get to go to a conset tomorrow -squeal-

**Acheron**:-twitch- dont do that again please.

**Me**: -pouts- make me!

**Acheron**: -pulls out phone to call Jaden-

**Me**: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'll be good! If you call Jaden he wont let me sleep in the house tonight. -whines-

**Acheron**:-grins- Now I know who to call when you dont behave.

**Me**: -pouts- you're just mad cause you wont be able to read my character's mind AND she'd older than you -tryumphant grin-

**Acheron**: -glares- shut up before I shut you up.

**Me**: -yelps--runs to go rpg-

* * *

Sarah sighed deeply as she walked to her home where her roommates awaited her arrival. The darkness of the moonless night seemed more eerie than usual. She tensed slightly as she felt the feeling of being watched from the shadows. She shivered but kept at her eased pace the one thing her friend, Kanji had taught her was that to never, never let the stalker know you know. She pulled the newly sharpened dagger from her pocket causally as if it were her phone keeping her normal pace until it was almost upon her. She spun around with an evil glint in her eyes. He hissed at her when he saw the dagger.

"You picked the wrong human to mess with tonight Damion." She said with a sweetly venom-like voice and quicker than the human eye could follow plunged the blade deep into the black spot of his chest. Gold dust exploded around her; she waved her hand and coughed.

"Sheesh, Kanj was right, 'Glitter, Glitter, everywhere, but I really don't care.'" She snickered as she walked up into her house where her housemates crowded her with a job well done.

* * *

Tory had turned to leave her mother-in-law when the Goddess had stopped her. The uneasy look on her face made her worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively, she knew humans were something the Goddess hated but she tolerated Tory because she could come to visit her, because her son could not. The Destroyer pulled out a piece of paper and looked at Troy.

"I need you to give this to my son, only he can…has to read it." Troy nodded taking the paper hesitantly.

"Is there anything else you need, other than escaping that is?" The Goddess laughed humorlessly and looked off into nothing.

"Tell….tell him that there are worse than use Gods out there."

Troy teleported into the kitchen of her home as he husband looked up from his computer with a slow smile that froze at the look on her face. He stood up and covered the distance between them wrapping her in his arms.

"What it is, Troy?" She looked up at him and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Your mother…she wanted me to give you this…and she wanted me to tell you that…that there are worse things than Gods out there."

* * *

Sarah huffed as her three roommates scampered around her like children. Really it was embarrassing the twin boys were older than she was and acted like 8 year olds, while her other half, Yoko, acted like a horny teen.

"Saaaaraaaaah, Yoko's picking on me." Markus whined as he draped over the girl's shoulder making him look whiter against her chocolate skin. She rolled her eyes at him as she batted him off her.

"You probably deserved it why don't you and your brother go hump each other." Markus snickered and laid an arm over his twin's shoulder.

"Only if you watch, Sarah dearest." He smirked evilly as he nibbled on his brother's ear. Sarah and Yoko laughed as Cornelius turned bright red and smack his brother _hard_.

They opened the door and they separated; the twins into their booth in the corner so they could talk close together, Yoko when to go find some sap that she could flirt with, with hopes of action, and Sarah walked to the counter where a boy stood behind the counter. He looked up, recognizing her and smiled; his name was Hato Mitsune. He looked no more than 17 but he was far older than she was. His mismatched eyes glinted happily.

"Hey Sarah how's the family?" Sarah raised a brow as she leaned on the counter watching him mix up a drink as if he could do it in his sleep.

"Which one, I got two remember." Hato sighed deeply.

"The one you live with, Sarah." She grinned pulling off her coat.

"Their great, hyperactive and childish as usual," she motioned to where they sat and then lost the smile. "Damions are in the territory again." Hato's smile faltered as he turned and slid another drink down the counter.

"Mom's gonna be pissed," Sarah nodded as he looked out the window for a moment. "The last time she found out it was because one of the idiots attacked her." Sarah nodded as she walked under the counter to the other side.

"I'll go tell her, it'll be safer that way." Hato snickered as Sarah went up stairs.

Kanji was currently hunched over a stack of papers; you could practically see the squiggles of annoyance over her head. She jumped slightly when Sarah knocked on the door.

"What do you want Sarah." She looked up as the skinny black girl walked with a nervous grin. Kanji smiled at her, to let her know she wasn't about to yell.

"Eh, Kanj…there's Damions running through you…the territory again." Sarah sat still in her chair as she watched in awe and slight fear as Kanji's eyes became almost a glowing white. Kanji stood from her seat.

"Thank you for telling my Sarah, I must be on my way. I have business to attend to." Kanji grabbed her coat and walked out the door closing it quietly. Sarah shuddered and slumped in her chair. A formally calm Kanji was scarier than pissed off Kanji.

* * *

Acheron looked up from the letter his mother wrote. He'd read it three times to make sure it was still shocking to read something that would have changed everything you knew about the 'Gods'. To know that there were things that were stronger than him watching him to make sure he stayed in line. Troy looked at Acheron with a worried glance.

"What does is say Ash?" Acheron looked up at his wife and opened his mouth to respond but a pounding fist stopped him. He crinkled his brow in confusion, Stryker didn't need to see him for anything. He stood and walked to the door as he opened it Stryker jumped him.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE HAVENT DONE ANYTHING MAJOR! SO WHY ARE YOUR HUNTERS KILLING THEM ALL OFF!!" Acheron looked at him confused as he held him back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Damion growled at him.

"The hell you don't! I've got missing Damions popping up more than usual and they haven't been doing anything!" Acheron's confusing grew.

"But I know that my Hunters haven't been crossing paths with many Damions…Gods and Goddesses…" He let go of Stryker, startling him as he looked at Acheron.

"What the hell do you know?" Acheron looked at him with wide eyes.

"Only that nothing has ever been as it seems..."

* * *

Me: -evil laughter- YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY INSPIR.!!! But I will get to _aventually_....maybe...... . .


	2. Chapter 2

Me: -evil laughter- I DID IT!!!! I FINALLY GO THE SECOND CHAPTER UP!!!!! YAY!!!! Ya know college sucks T.T I dont want to be a Culinary student any more !!! -cries-

Acheron: Just stop please! -covers ears-

Me: Sniffles okay....ANy who! Here's what I got so far. .

* * *

Kanji watched with satisfaction as the gold dust blew away in the wind, the last one sat on the ground looking up at her in fear. She suspected that he'd never seen someone like her before. Well, they'd tried to kill in the wrong territory. Her eyes narrowed making the white glow narrow down to him.

"You will tell your brothers and sisters where the boundary line is in my territory. I am not one that can be killed easily I am far older than you could comprehend." She pulled out a map that had a black marked outline; there were red dots outside of the territory as well. It was about ten blocks or more all the way around; she tossed at his feet.

"You will tell them that this is neutral ground, the dots are bars that you cannot pick someone off to feed off of. I own those places so do not think any of your kin can get away with it." She curled he lip at him her teeth were sharper than normal; it was the wolf side of her that came out.

"I protect my own; if you and your kin disobey me again I will kill you all off." She leaned closer a growl low in her throat.

"And don't think that little story of the Sun God dying will scare me, I know how to keep him alive with out you little maggots; now GO!!" He jumped and scrambled to get his footing and took off running. Kanji watched him go and with a deep breath let the anger go; she hoped that it would keep them away from the people she protected. The last thing she needed was other immortals knocking at her door. She turned to go back to her bar. She blinked when she saw a Dark-Hunter talking into a phone; she cursed and took off running away from her home.

Kanji knew he'd follow because the head of the Damions had made contact with the God that lived among humans. She growled in frustration, this was not the day she would make contact with him even if she had to cheat. She skid to a halt when she saw the God turning the corner. She turned away from the alley way, knowing they wanted to corner her. She saw one of the Dark-Hunters that was blocking that way, he wasn't expecting her to come at him. She got within five feet of him and grinned. She jumped over him with ease; shifting into a wolf and ran for her life. She was much faster in her wolf form compared to her human one. She hoped to lose them but she didn't think The Goddess was on her side today. Kanji growled, The Goddess had a way of rushing things along; she won't let you look to see if there were rocks at the bottom, she'd just shove you off the cliff.

She veered off again when she saw the Head Damion glaring daggers at her. This was getting ridiculous, she had beings to take care of and these idiots wanted to play 'catch the mouse'. She was getting desperate and running out of options.

'_**Why do you resist what will soon come anyway?'**_ Kanji snorted when she heard her Goddess talk to her.

'_Because I do not think it is time.'_ She felt more than heard her sigh deeply at her.

'_**Well I think NOW is the perfect time.'**_ With that Kanji tripped over thin air and tumbled until she hit someone's feet. She growled then whimpered when the pain set in. She shifted back clutching her ribs.

"Damn it all she didn't have to break my ribs." Kanji groaned and looked up to see the god that she'd been avoiding. His silver eyes looked down at her he looked annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

"Don't look at me like that I've got my own people to protect. I was making a statement; just because they didn't remember my first warning isn't my fault." She growled at him as the other men crowded around her. She'd hidden the immortal part of her deep within herself. Something she'd practiced practically her whole life.

"It's strange if I didn't see her laying there I would never know she was there." On of the Dark-Hunters said with a slight puzzlement; Kanji grinned wolfishly.

"It comes with practice not even your Gods could find me even if they wanted to."

"You're one of the beings from the other Patheon, aren't you." Kanji blinked and looked at the God; she resisted chewing on her bottom lip as she thought.

"Okay…let's go with that, yeah I am." She eyed him cautiously.

"That means that you could be older than my mother." The others looked at him with shock then back down at her. She gave a slow grin as she sat up the pain finally gone.

"How smart of you, yes I could be older than your mother. But that doesn't mean you know how old I am. You can't get in my head to find out. You've tried I know, if you had pushed harder it would have shot back at you and could have harmed you." He nodded in understanding; she tensed when she felt the movement behind her just before she was jerked to her feet. Her face was inches from the Damion. He looked her closely with anger but he didn't say anything.

"I protect my people just like you do, your Damions were in my territory this is my second warning. Like I told the other one; the next time they go to hunt in the marked areas you ALL will be wiped from the map." She growled at him her eyes starting to glow again and her fangs barred.

"KAAAAAANNNNJJIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Kanji winced at the loud scream only feet away, she turned and gave Sarah a half hearted glare.

"What they started it!!" She whined, Markus and Cornelius came up to flank her as Yoko lingered behind her twin.

"So? You dont have to finish it. Besides the only one that could actually die from those soul suckers is me and I took care of the last one with ease!" She crossed her arms as if to end her speech. Yoko twirled a finger in a circle indicating that Sarah was crazy and Kanji cracked a grin her eyes finally fading into her crystal blue. Sarah looked back at Yoko quickly and glared.

"Shut up Yoko! You are too if not more so." Yoko pouted at Sarah and the twin vampyers snickered at them. Kanji looked at the Damion again with a blank look.

"If you would be so kind as to put me down we can come to an agreement so this wont happen again." He glared at her but let her shirt go so her feet touched the ground. Kanji straightened her shirt and walked to her companions and then turned back to the others.

"I guess it would be best to settle this mess out right now since I know I have a bussy schedule and I'm assuming so does everyone else neh?" She glanced at the four behind her and nodded, "Go ahead of me and give Hato and Kunai a warning. We dont want any of ours jumping them. Goddess knows WHAT would happen then." She grumbled the last part under her breath and motioned for them to follow as she turned and strode to her main bar.

* * *

Me:There ya go loves, sorry for the out of character stuff but I have to reread the books again. Didn't mean to make Stryker an ass, he's just pissed cause his warriors were disappearing and her thought it was Ash....well he thought wrong. -falls over laughing-

Stryker: It's not funny you know!

Me: ...Your right it's not...it's hilarious!!! -starts fits of laughter again

Acheron: Just let it go

Sarah: Yeah, just let it happen!!


End file.
